A New Day
by borvaintavers86
Summary: Has Drakken finally found a way to defeat Kim for good? Is this plot actually the one that will lead to him ruling the world?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- So, here's a new story from me that was just begging to be written. This hasn't been Beta'd as this was kind of an ongoing project for me that I was never sure if I was going to publish. Never fear as I will continue to write for Thief, and I'll work on this one as the muses wish. Also, I don't own the characters or anything besides the plot. **

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE!

The sound of a rather annoying alarm clock was shut off with a protesting groan from the occupant of the bed. Arm collapsing back down, a sleepy redhead turned to glare balefully at the device which had dragged her from her slumber, red numbers staring back informing that the time was five thirty in the morning.

Grumbling and muttering her arms moved under her, pushing her into a sitting position. A yawn slipped out as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. Glancing out the window she could see that the sky was starting to lighten, the darkness of the night being chased away by the coming dawn. Placing hands on the bed, pushing herself onto her feet she began to change out of her nightclothes and into a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt for her morning workout.

Moving down the stairs as quietly as she could to avoid waking the rest of her family she made her way to the kitchen to retrieve a water bottle. Standing at the sink while the bottle filled, she went over her workout for the morning in her head. Today was a muscle day, she would start with her stretches and warm-up exercises, and then she would move on to the actual work out. Lots of sit-up variants, push-ups, and a few leg exercises before she would do her katas, cool down stretches and she would be done.

An hour later Kim came back into the house, a sheen of sweat on her, water bottle drained with clothes sticking to her. "Morning Mom." She gave as a greeting to the elder Possible who was sitting at the table, drinking her coffee and eating an English muffin. "Morning Kimmie. How was your workout?"

"Good, as always. Do you have an early surgery?" The younger Possible asked while she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Yes, I've got an eight thirty surgery so I need to be going in a few minutes."

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower and then probably lounge around all day." Screwing the top back onto the o.j. before putting it back into the fridge, Kim turned around and smiled at her mom.

"Yeah, don't rub it in. Soon enough you'll have to do the same thing."

"Not for a few more years, still got to get through college and then find a job before I have to do that."

"Enjoy it while you can Bubble butt, it'll be over before you know it."

"Moooooommmmmm! Don't call me that!" The younger redhead pouted, not her full blown puppy dog pout mind you, that was only for dire emergencies. Chuckling, Anne drained the last of her coffee and put the glass in the sink. Turning to her daughter she gave her a quick hug, ruffling said girls hair as she did so. "I've got to go, be good today Kim."

Kim returned the hug lightly, not wanting to dirty her mother's clean clothes. She tried swatting away the hand that was ruffling her hair ineffectively. "I will be Mom, love you."

"Love you to Kimmie. Bye." With a wave Anne collected her purse and moved out the door on her way to saving someone's life.

"Bye Mom." Kim returned the wave before draining the last of her O.J. "Right, off to shower." Placing her dirty glass back into the sink she made her way up the stairs and to her shower. A half hour later found Kim sitting on her computer, idly scanning the online Club Banana inventory. Clicking through the shirts, a sigh escaping her as she did not see anything that struck her as something she had to have. Shutting down the computer before slouching back in her chair she let her gaze travel along the ceiling as she thought about what to do.

It was looking more and more like one of those kinds of days, where she had a restless urge to just get up and go do something. Trouble was she had no idea what she wanted to do. She had graduated from high school so there was no cheerleading practice, Ron was busy babysitting Hanna and Monique was working today.

Even the super villain community had been quiet lately, nobody wanted to take over the world and then be stuck with having to clean up after the Lowardians. She had not had to do any world saving in a month. "Maybe I could call in a favor to go do some skydiving, it's not like I've used one in awhile."

Having thus decided on something to do and reaching into her pocket she pulled out her Kimmunicator. Pressing the button to call Wade she waited for less than two seconds before the African-American male popped up on the screen.

"Hey Kim, what's up? No hits on the site if that's what you're wondering."

"Hey Wade, I didn't figure that there would be. Everyone's been really quite lately, not even a peep from Drakken and Shego. I still can't believe they went back to being evil after they got pardoned. I was actually wondering if you could find me someone that owes me a favor that can fly so I can do some skydiving."

"Alright Kim, let me see what I can do." With that Wade signed off and Kim was left to her own devices once more. Flopping down on her bed Kim let her eyes roam over the various bumps and ridges in the ceiling. She was just starting to get bored when the Kimmunicator chimed and Wades face popped up on the screen.

"Alright, that was fast Wade. So where am I…" She was cut off however as Wade spoke over her.

"Sorry Kim, but we just got a hit on the site. Apparently Shego and Drakken have gotten tired of lying low and have gone back to their evil ways. They've just been spotted at a top secret lab in Silicon Valley. Don't know what they're after yet but I've got a ride on the way."

Kim sighed, she should have known that Drakken and Shego would never be able to stay off the grid but she had hoped that they would. "Not your fault Wade, I guess we should be thankful that they went this long. You call Ron yet?" She asked as she got up and began changing into her mission outfit.

"Yeah, but he says that he can't go. His parents were pretty mad at him the last time he took Hanna on a mission and he said if they caught him doing it again it would not be pretty. So it looks like you're on your own for this one. You want to take the Battle Suit?"

"Nah, I don't think I'll need it," stepping back out of her closet she picked the Kimmunicator back up. "Alright Wade, I'm ready to go when the ride gets here."

"It should be landing in a few moments Kim."

"Thanks Wade, you rock." With that, the screen went black and she slipped it into her pocket. Dashing outside she clambered onto the helicopter that was waiting for her on her lawn.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. McAverys!"

"It's my pleasure Miss Possible. It's the least I can do after you saved me last year."

"No big, anyone can restart the main rotor blades while free falling."

Mr. McAverys simply shook his head and took off, turning towards his destination. Kim slid into her seat, strapping herself in she let her mind wander. _Why did they go back to being evil? They had a full pardon and everything. I swear, sometimes people make no sense what so ever. It's not like they were very good at being evil anyways. Well, ok Shego was but Drakken was really just harmless. _

She let out a snort as she remembered some of the plots that Drakken had done and why on earth Shego had ever gone along with them. _Maybe she just got a kick out of seeing Drakken fail. I have to admit that he has had some rather spectacular failings over the years._

"We'll be there in five minutes Miss Possible." The voice of Mr. McAverys pulled her out of her thoughts. Unstrapping herself she made sure that her parachute was all strapped in and ready to go. Making her way over to the door she waited for the signal that she was over the target.

"We're passing over the target now Miss Possible, safe journeys and good luck!"

"Thanks again Mr. McAverys!" Kim called as she jumped out of the helicopter, laughing as she experienced the pure bliss that was free falling. Doing a few rolls and flips she let herself fall until she had to pull the cord. With a snap her chute unfurled and filled with air, jerking her out of free fall and into a controlled landing.

Coming to rest on the roof, she began the process of shucking the straps and restraints of her parachute. Getting the last one off she stuffed it back into its pouch and left it next to the door leading downwards. Slipping the Kimmunicator out she pressed the call button. "Alright Wade, I'm here. Where are Shego and Drakken?"

"Scans show that they're on the third floor, just two down from where you are. It looks like they haven't gotten what they came here for yet so you still have some time."

"Thanks Wade, I'll call you again when I need the police to take Shego and Drakken."

"Alright, later Kim." The screen went black and was once again replaced in her pocket. Reaching out she tried the door, letting a small smirk cross her face when the knob turned easily in her hand. Pushing it open and walking through, she gently shut it so as to keep the noise to a minimum.

Making her way down the stairwell the teen hero paused when she got to the door which she needed. Slowly she eased it open, eyes darting around to see if anyone was around. Satisfied that there was no one there, she stepped the rest of the way in and cautiously made her way down the hall.

She could hear Drakkens' voice and see light coming from one of the labs ahead of her. Shaking her head she sidled up to the door. Pressing an ear against it she could make out what Drakken was saying.

"Hurry up Shego! Once we have that chip my greatest invention will finally be complete and I will at last be able to defeat my teen nemesis!"

"Can it Doctor D, they've got some serious locks on this thing."

"Bah! How hard can it be to pick a few locks?"

PWHOOSH!

The distinct sound of Shego igniting her plasma and Drakken's frightened squeak caused the redhead to grin.

"I said can it Doc, this is tough enough without you whining in my ear."

"If you think it's tough with someone whining in your ear than you're really going to think its hard sitting in jail." Kim made her entrance into the room at that point. She took in her surroundings at a glance; it looked to be your average lab. With tables full of beakers and other science equipment alongside desks and chairs, the only real thing of note was the vault door at the back of the room at which Shego and Drakken were currently standing in front of.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken cried, pointing a finger at her as though he thought she didn't know who he was indicating.

"Why do you always sound so surprised when she shows up? She always shows up, this is not a new occurrence." The pale green thief had yet to turn and face her as she continued to work on the final lock that was standing between her and the chip Drakken was after. "I'll be with you in a minute Pumpkin, just got to finish this up."

"Like I'm really going to stand around and wait while you finish stealing whatever it is you came here to steal." Kim said, rushing across the room to attack the older woman while she was busy. To her surprise though, Drakken pulled a ray gun and began firing at her. Thankfully he was a terrible shot and she was able to dodge easily enough. Rolling behind a counter while drawing her hair gun grappler, she waited for a pause in the shooting before popping out during a brief lull taking quick aim and firing. The hook shot straight and true, knocking the ray gun out of Drakken's hand causing him to yelp and clutch his stinging fingers to his chest.

"Got it!" The triumphant shout of the dark haired thief brought the teen hero's attention back to the other woman who already had the vault door opened and had darted inside. Kim quickly retracted the hook, slipping the gun back into its holster before moving to intercept Shego as she exited the vault.

"Not going to happen Shego! Just give me the chip and come quietly; maybe the judge will go easy on you."

"Aww, does Princess not want to play with me today?" The pale green thief smirked as she emerged from the vault in a swagger. "Well, that's actually fine with me. I've got what I needed so I'm gone. Come on Dr. D! We're out of here!" Bringing a hand up to cover her eyes before turning away, her other hand threw something on the ground. Kim did not react and cover her eyes in time and was subsequently blinded by the brilliant flash of light.

"Maybe next time Kimmie!" She heard Shego call out to her as she staggered around, blinking furiously to try and get her vision back.

"You think you're all that Kim Possible, but you're not!" Was the last thing she heard from the fleeing duo. She was grateful that they had not attacked her when she was blinded and simply fled; sometimes she was really glad that Drakken stuck to his plans and defeating her right now was not part of it.

In less than a minute her eye sight had cleared enough that she could mostly see again. Heaving a sigh she pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket turning it on as she did so. "Hey Kim, you need the police now?"

"No Wade, I didn't stop them. Shego used some kind of flash bomb and blinded me; they got away while I couldn't see. Thankfully they let me be."

"Sorry about that Kim, do you know what they took?"

"Drakken said they were here for some kind of chip, didn't say what it was or why they needed it."

"Alright, I'll get a ride for you and start looking into whatever it is they took."

"Please and thank you." Kim made her way back onto the roof to retrieve her bag before going back down to wait for her ride at ground level.

Several hours later found her back at home reading a book as she waited to hear back from Wade about what Drakken and Shego were up to and where they were. She had just gotten to the section where the dashing prince was challenging the evil overlord when a distinctive chiming she knew so well sang its song. Snatching up the device she turned it on. "Go Wade."

"I found them Kim; they're in a lair located in the Mojave Desert. That chip they stole is supposedly able to exponentially increase a devices power off the charts. It's still in the testing phase but it looks promising."

"Well, we can't let Drakken have something like that; he could power all his doomsday devices indefinitely. You got a ride for me?"

"Yep, it'll be by your house in five. Ron is done babysitting so he'll be along on this mission."

"Spankin', you rock Wade."

"I know, let me know if you need anything else." The screen went black as Wade signed off; Kim slipped her Kimmunicator into her pocket as she made down her stairs and outside to wait for the ride.

Within two minutes Ron had shown up and was now waiting with her, rehashing his day. "I tell ya KP, I know she's a ninja super baby but you'd think that she would need to rest at least a little bit. But all day long it was just chasing her from one end of the house to the other."

"Well, did you try putting on something for her to watch?"

"Yeah, didn't work at all. She just ignored it and kept on bouncing all around."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of another helicopter arriving. Running up to it they clambered on board, slipping on the headsets while they strapped themselves in. "Thanks for the lift Miss Ackeline."

"No problem Miss Possible, it's the least I can do after you saved my house."

"No big, anyone could have stopped that mudslide with a hairdryer."

Miss Ackeline simply shook her head as she turned her attention back to piloting the helicopter to its destination.

XOXOX

"And finally with this chip I will be able to power my greatest invention yet! The one that will finally allow me to conquer my teen nemesis Kim Possible!" Dr. Drakken thrust the ray gun up into the air, laughing maniacally as he did so. His laughter died off as he noticed that his sidekick was nowhere around and was not listening to his rant. Letting the weapon fall back down to his side he glanced around trying to see if she was in the lab. "SHEGO! SHEGO WHERE ARE YOU?"

Waiting a few seconds for a response he grumbled when there was not one. Walking out of the lab in search of his green employee he finally found her in the break room, listening to her music thing that she always had. Walking up to her he yanked one of the ear buds out. "There, now you can…. Oh boy."

Shego, who up until a few seconds ago had been enjoying the latest hit from the Oh Boyz while casually filing her nails, jumped a bit as one of her ear buds was yanked out. Shooting a death glare up at the person who had been foolish enough to interrupt her me time, one of her hands lit up in a swirling dance of green fire.

"What do you want Drakken? It had better be good or I swear I'm going to make you regret every moment of your miserable life."

"Um…it's….that is…"

"Spit it out! I don't have all day!"

"." Drakken rushed it all out in one breath. Shego stared at him for a few seconds before snuffing the plasma around her fist. "Alright Doc, it seems like you're actually learning so I won't hurt you this time." Pushing herself onto her feet she began to stretch and loosen up in preparation, it was always a good idea to be limber before she went against the little firecracker that was Kim Possible.

"So, as I was saying earlier," Drakken seemed to have gotten over his little near death experience and was once again launching into his rant. "Ah bup bup! Don't care; whatever mad little scheme you've concocted I don't care to know the details."

"Shego, words hurt you know. This is a really great plan, I'm sure this is the one that will propel us to victory. With the…"

"ARGH! What part of I don't care did you not get. Just get out of here so I can get ready in peace." Shego shook her head at her dense boss, sometimes he just would not listen. Drakken retreated to a different part of the lair, sulking as he did so. After finishing her stretches the dark-haired thief went to the lab where she knew he would be to await the arrival of Kim.

XOXOXO

"Ron! I told you we're trying to be sneaky here." The teen heroine hissed at her partner as they crawled through one of the vents in Drakkens lair.

"Sorry KP, I slipped."

Rolling her eyes she turned her attention back to navigating through the series of vents, pulling out her Kimmunicator she thumbed the on switch. "Wade, I need a location on Drakken and Shego."

"Alright Kim, it looks like they're in the room below you."

Heaving a sigh she shot a glare back at Ron. "Wonderful that probably means they know we're here now."

"Sorry KP." That and a sheepish grin were her only replies.

"Alright, we're just going to have to move fast since we've lost the element of surprise. Call you when we need you Wade." She pressed the off button, sliding up to the grate that leads to the room below. Glancing through it she saw that Drakken was standing by a table and seemed to be going over some sort of ray gun. Off to his left she could see Shego filing her nails and though she could not really be sure it looked like she was tensed up.

"Alright Ron, I'm going to knock this grate off and go after Shego, you stop Drakken and watch out for whatever that gun is."

"Got it KP."

"What is taking her so long? I finished this an hour ago! It's very rude to keep people waiting." She could not help the slight chuckle at Drakkens outburst, but before she could kick out the grate and make her entrance she watched as Shego looked up to the vent she was in, directly into her eyes.

"I believe that's your cue Princess."

_How did she know I was here?_ She was promptly reminded how when Ron made another bang in the vents as he shifted about. _Right, that's how._ Kicking the grate off she flipped through the air to land gracefully facing the two villains. "Give it up Drakken! I'm here to take back the chip and send you to jail."

"KIM POSSIBLE!"

An exasperated sigh came from the mint hued thief, a hand pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why are you surprised? You just said that you were expecting her and now you're acting like it's a big shock that she's here. One of these days Doc, one of these days."

"Shego, what I have I said about hurting with your words?"

"Doy, could you be any lamer?"

"Shego! Words!"

Kim stood there in her fighting stance, not sure if she should interrupt or not. It seemed like it would be rude but these were villains, so she wasn't sure what the proper etiquette here was. Thankfully, the little argument or whatever it was got broken up by a yelp followed by a crash as Ron made his exit from the vents.

Climbing to his feet while brushing himself off he looked around, noticing that everyone was silent and staring at him, or more specifically his legs. "What? Did I lose my pants again?" Glancing down he saw that he did indeed loose his pants, which were currently hanging by a belt loop on the vents. "Ah man, not again." Jumping up he managed to snatch them, swiftly pulling them back on he dropped into his own fighting stance. "Right, got your back KP!"

The silence lasted for a few more seconds before Drakken cleared his throat. "Yes, well moving on. Henchmen, capture the buffoon! Shego, get Kim Possible!" At these words, the strange little spell that had fallen over the group and kept them immobile was broken. Henchmen began pouring into the room, charging straight for the blonde sidekick who gave a battle cry before promptly running away.

"Well, guess it's just you and me Pumpkin. Don't worry; I'll make up for neglecting you earlier." The elder woman said, smirking as she advanced on the smaller girl.

"As if your attention means that much to me." Kim scoffed as she advanced as well, cautious of the elder woman, not wanting to get her too worked up early on as she wanted this fight to last longer than their last one. She did not want to admit it but she did feel slightly neglected about how Shego had simply brushed her off earlier.

Staring warily at the thief's hands, she was pleased that they were plasma free. She had learned how to pick up on Shego's moods by how she started a fight. If she came at her with the plasma off, it meant she was not being very serious and wanted to play first. If she started off with the plasma on however, it meant the she was in a bad mood and Kim had better bring her best.

"Aww, I'm hurt Princess. Didn't you hear Drakken's speech about hurting with your words?"

"SHEGO!"

The dark-haired thief sniggered as she began circling the younger girl, forcing her to move or allow her to get at her unprotected back. Circling right along with her the teen hero let a grin cross her face at the older woman's teasing.

"Yeah Shego, we wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings now would we?"

Up on the platform, listening to the two women talking Drakken scowled as they made fun of him. _Well I'll show them. With this I will finally defeat Kim Possible! _Running a hand over the ray gun in his hand Drakken waited for his moment to strike. All he needed was one shot and with the buffoon separated from him by his army of henchmen and Kim Possible distracted with Shego all he had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity.

_Come on come on, just hurry up and get somewhere I can shoot you!_ Grousing as he waited for a clear shot Drakken looked around quickly to see where the buffoon was. _Good, he's on the other side of the room, no way to interfere. _As he turned his attention back to the two women a grin erupted on his face. Kim Possible had her back to him and there was no one in the way. Quickly raising the ray gun up he aimed dead center on her back before squeezing the trigger.

A ray of bright white light shot out of the barrel heading directly for Kim who was unaware of what was coming for her. Ron had just finished jumping away from a henchman when he saw Drakken raise and fire the ray gun which was aimed at an unsuspecting Kim. "KP!" He screamed, though he knew it was already too late.

He could only watch on in horror, helpless to do anything as the beam hit Kim square in the back, enveloping her in a blinding white light.

**Dun dun dun! Oh snap! What just happened? Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. Please review as they really do help with the writing process. Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2

The world seemed to stop as Ron watched his best friend since Pre-K get enveloped in white light; the henchmen around him seemed to have forgotten about him as they all stared at the spot Kim had been in. Shego stood where she had been, frozen in her fighting stance as she stared down at the bundle of clothes before her, the only sign that the great Kim Possible had just moments before been standing in front of her.

"YES! YES! IT WORKED! HA HA HA HA! It worked! I, Dr. Drakken have finally defeated my teen nemesis Kim Possible!" Crowing from his perch on the raised dais, Drakken raised the ray gun in triumph, doing a little victory dance as he did so.

"Kimmie?" The dark-haired thief gently nudged the bundle of clothes, unable to comprehend what had just happened. _Dr. D made Princess disappear but left her clothes behind? What the hell was that gun? Maybe I should have paid a bit more attention._

"Now Shego, retrieve Miss Possible..."

"NOOOOO!" Before he could finish his instructions he was cut off by a scream. Ron had snapped out of the horrified stupor he had fallen into at the sight of Kim vanishing when Drakken started talking about taking away her clothes. The henchmen around him jumped seemingly have forgotten about him in the intervening seconds that had passed.

Turning back to catch him, they stopped however at the sight of the very angry glowing blue teen that was hovering a foot off the ground. Backing up slowly, the henchmen decided that it would be better for them if they found somewhere else to be at that moment.

Turning at the shout, Drakken realized that escaping instead of gloating was the smart decision at the moment. Just as he was about to run from the room Ron exploded into action, shooting from hovering in the air to slamming his shoulder into the nearest mans chest sending the hapless man smashing into several of his comrades ending in a groaning heap on the floor. Ron became a whirlwind of motion, slicing his way through those that stood before him and his target.

"Right! Shego! Retrieve Miss Possible and meet me at location 1-6-4 Charlie Foxtrot!" With that, Drakken turned and fled from the room, trusting that the few henchmen behind him would buy him the few seconds he needed to get away.

Glancing up at the order to retrieve Princess, the pale green thief watched as Drakken hightailed it out of the lair, as usual leaving her to fend for herself. Glancing at the whirling blue cloud that was cutting its way through the henchmen on a path towards the Doc, she was glad that he was ignoring her for the moment.

"What the hell does he mean? Does he want me to grab the clothes? That seems really odd, though we are talking about Dr. D." Shrugging, she figured she had better get out of there before Sidekick figured out that Drakken was long gone and came back looking for her. Bending down she grabbed the clothes only to jump back in shock when she felt something squishy inside of them. She was just about to leave the clothes and whatever that thing inside them there when she heard something she never thought she would hear in one of Drakken's lairs. Blinking, she reached up and rubbed her finger in her ear, positive that she had heard wrong. But no, there it was again, the same as before.

Kneeling back down, she reached out a tentative hand to grasp at the shirt. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself before counting to three silently and picking the shirt up. Letting out a gasp at what she saw, the shirt slid from her hand to crumple on the floor next to her. "He didn't mean retrieve her clothes, he meant retrieve her!"

There, lying in the cargo pants that she had recently been wearing was a baby Kim Possible. The baby looked up at her with big green eyes. Gurgling happily again, the sound the dark-haired thief had first heard, as she reached up with her chubby little hands, grasping onto some of Shego's hair that was hanging above her. Reaching down, the dark-haired vixen gently lifted Kim up, stunned that she was doing so. Kim just continued to look at her as she was lifted, never releasing her grip on the hair.

Suddenly realizing that this was not the best place to be at the moment, Shego quickly took in her surroundings. There was a bunch of henchmen laying in various degrees of hurt all around the room and the sidekick was nowhere to be seen. Switching Kim into a better carrying hold the mint-hued thief snatched up the pants and shirt before shooting to her feet and fleeing from the room.

"Right, this is by far and away the strangest thing I have ever done." Shego muttered to herself as she fled along the corridors, heading towards her personal garage. Passing through the corridors, she kept glancing down at the happy baby in her arms, who was currently pulling gently on her hair. "Heh, never would have figured you for a hair puller Princess." The baby's only response was to glance up at her briefly before going back to her hair.

Looking up she was relieved to see that she had made it to her destination without any problems. Though her relief was short lived as she was confronted with a new problem she never thought she would ever have. "Where the hell am I going to put Princess?" The vehicles in her garage consisted of a motorcycle, a jet and a snowmobile.

None of which were suitable for transporting a baby. "Damn it Drakken! This is all your fault; never thought about how I would have to get her out of here did you? Come on Shego, think! I can't take her in a vehicle, so that leaves on foot. Well, at least it's in the mountains so I'll have a little bit of cover as I leave. Crap, I don't have anything to keep her warm." She paused a few seconds to ponder this new problem before she remembered. "Doy, I'm so stupid. I have her shirt right here."

"Alright, time to get you ready to go." Turning her attention to the baby in her arms, Shego began the process of wrapping Kim up in her own shirt so she would stay warm on the trip. Once she was ready to go, the dark-haired thief glanced back at the door to make sure the sidekick had not found her before moving towards the exit. Opening it up, she checked to make sure no one was out there before slipping out into the night, heading towards site 164 Charlie Foxtrot.

XOXOXOX

Stepping out of the car she had commandeered, the dark haired vixen glanced at the building before her. 164 Charlie Foxtrot was not much to look at, being a small squat building that had only a few windows and was rather dilapidated if she was being honest. Opening the back door she bent down to get Kim out of the car seat she had to buy so she could safely transport Kim.

"Hey Princess, did you enjoy the ride?" She asked as she started to unbuckle the straps, letting Kim, who seemed to be entranced by her hair grab a handful of it.

"Shego! There you are, four hours I've been waiting for you to show up. I always thought that stereotype about women taking forever to get somewhere was a myth."

"First of all, don't you dare talk to me about taking so long, I wasn't the one who left me behind without a vehicle capable of transporting a baby! So I had to hike down the freaking mountain with a baby at night! Then find my way to a store that sold car seats which was harder than I thought it would be; steal an old beater that didn't have some kind of tracking. Then finally I had to figure out how the stupid thing attached to the car and drive all the way out here!" She turned around to glare at the man behind her, letting him see just how displeased she was with the way things went.

"Yes, well I probably should have planned out the escape part a little better but it all worked out in the end, didn't it? Now we must hurry before Miss Possible's computer friend finds this place. I had to tell you the name of it which means that boy whose name escapes me at the moment will have told him which means it's only a matter of time before he tracks us here. Now we must be well away from here by the time that happens so we'll be heading to the lair in California and from there we'll go to the island lair."

"Fine, but there had better be a vehicle that I can take Princess in here, this one's probably already been reported stolen so Turbo Nerd will be tracking it."

"I believe there is something suitable for you to take here. I will be continuing on in my hovercraft. See you in California." With that, the blue skinned man began walking back to his hovercraft. Climbing in he ran through the start up quickly before powering up and lifting into the sky, heading towards the next lair.

Shaking her head at her boss, Shego turned back to the car and once again began un-strapping the car seat. Lifting Kim from where she had placed her on the seat she cradled her, letting her play with her hair as she walked into the lair towards the vehicle bay and hopefully a car that was not tagged as stolen. It only took her a few minutes to find a car that suited her needs perfectly, one that was nondescript and did not scream super villain. Grinning, she set Kim down on the backseat of the car before installing the car seat in the new one, strapping Kim back in. Climbing in the driver's seat she checked to make sure everything was as it should be before she headed towards her next destination.

She could not believe her luck, as it turned out that Kim had apparently eaten a big meal before coming to stop them and her recently shrunken body could not hold it in very long. Disgusting story short, Shego was now cruising along with a new car seat; a fresh bag of diapers, several changes of clothes and a sleeping Kim Possible.

"Probably did that on purpose, trying to get back at me for all the times I beat her." She mumbled as she glanced in the rearview mirror to check on Kim who was still sleeping. "At least she hasn't done it again, bleah!" Turning her attention back to the road she saw that she was only a few miles out from the lair. "Almost there Princess, then we'll see what the rest of this crazy scheme is."

Kim's response was to shift about slightly, letting out a small sigh as she did so. Shego's eyes softened for a few seconds before she realized what she was doing, letting out a small growl she turned her attention back to the road. "Don't get suckered in Shego, she's still Kim Possible and I'm not going to be fooled into thinking she's cute or harmless." Thus having set herself straight she focused on getting them to their destination so they could get on with whatever this crazy scheme of Drakken's was.

Pulling into the lair's vehicle bay, the dark haired thief put the vehicle in park before climbing out. Opening the back door she gently unbuckled Kim so that she would not wake her. Adjusting her so that her head was resting on her shoulder she carefully maneuvered into the lair looking for Drakken. "SHEGO! There you are! We need…"

However, what exactly they needed was lost as Kim had awakened when the blue-tinted scientist had shouted and was now demonstrating that she had a rather impressive set of lungs as she began crying and screaming at the top of them. "Damn it Dr. D! Now look what you've done! She was sleeping just fine until you started shouting!" Shego angrily hissed at the stunned man standing before her. She began gently bouncing Kim while rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Shhh, its ok Pumpkin don't cry. Did that mean old man scare you? You don't need to worry about him; he's just a harmless old fool."

"Shego, what have I said about hurting with our words?"

Shego simply ignored him as she worked on calming Kim down, which did not seem to be working very well as she continued to wail. Biting her lip for a few seconds she mulled over everything she knew about babies, which admittedly was not a lot. Then she was struck by inspiration, reaching up she grabbed a lock of her hair which she then brought up to wave at the sobbing child in her arms. "Here you go Princess, do you want to play with my hair?"

To her surprise, Kim reached out and grabbed the proffered hair before bringing it back to clutch to her chest. Her sobs quieting down to the occasional hiccup as she held the mint-hued thief's hair while Shego gently bounced her. "There, isn't that better? Now, what did you want to tell me Drakken? If you shout again or do anything that is going to make her scream right next to my ear I promise you that you will regret it."

Faltering slightly under the fierce glare he was receiving, the blue scientist cleared his throat before speaking in a voice just above a whisper. "Yes, what I was going to say was that I've only been using the smallest bit of energy here, really just the emergency lighting so as to keep hidden from Kim Possible's computer hacker. I have adapted the hovercraft so it's capable of transporting a baby and that I'm ready to go right now. The less time we spend here the better, so if you're ready let us be off."

Glaring for a few more seconds, Shego nodded once before turning and striding towards the vehicle bay. "Well come on, I need to grab the diaper bag and clothes and then we can go."

"Excellent, in a few short hours we will begin with phase two of my plan."

Rolling her eyes, the thief simply continued on her way, child in arms still happily playing with her hair. Grabbing the things she needed from the car she then stored them in the hovercraft before securing Kim into the car seat once more. She found it a little strange to be strapping a child into a car seat in a hovercraft; she did not really think it would be much help in a crash. "Alright, I've been up for a lot longer than I normally like so I'm going to take a nap. Princess shouldn't need anything, I'm hoping she'll just fall back asleep in a bit so don't do anything stupid that will keep her up. Wake me when we get to the lair." With that, she closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair and welcoming the slumber that was swiftly approaching.

Everything seemed to go right for once for Shego, as the first time she woke up was when Drakken announced that they were at the lair. Blinking wearily, sitting up in her chair she glanced around seeing that they were already in the vehicle bay. Glancing to her side she saw that Kim was asleep, a tiny bit of drool escaping from her mouth as she slept. Stretching as she stood up from her seat, she began the process of unstrapping Kim from her car seat.

"Well, I hope you've got this place better prepared to deal with a baby than you did the last lair Dr. D."

"Of course I have Shego, don't be ridiculous. I have a crib and one of those baby things that go above the crib. All kinds of baby things!"

"Ok, do you have a baby monitor?"

"A what?"

"Baby clothes?"

"Um, some?"

"Toys?"

"Um."

"Food?"

"Yes! Well, about that. Maybe you should put the baby down before we talk about that."

Shego did not like the way her boss was not meeting her eyes or even looking in her direction when he said that. "Fine, where is the nursery?"

"Nursery?"

"GAH! Where is her room? Where is her crib?"

"Now now, Shego. Don't shout, we wouldn't want to wake her up again, now would we?"

A growl convinced him that it was not wise to repeat her words back to her and he had better just show her where the crib is. "Right this way, it's just right through here." Following after her boss, Shego shook her head. I should have known that Drakken wouldn't have gotten everything ready. When has he ever gotten the planning of everything right? Who doesn't get clothes or a baby monitor! How are we supposed to know if something is wrong if we can't hear her crying in the night?

She was pulled out of her musing when they stopped before a very familiar door. "Uh, Drakken? Why are we outside of my room? I thought you were taking me to Pumpkin's room?" A frown cut across her face as the door swooshed open and she could see that there was now a crib next to her bed. "Oh, absolutely not! You really are insane if you think I'm going to sleep in the same room as a baby."

"Now Shego, be reasonable. We don't have one of those baby monitor things and this way you can be right there if she starts crying or something. Plus we don't have the extra room here for a nursery so this makes the most sense."

"What about the henchman barracks? Why can't she stay there?"

"Do you really want her all the way on the other side of the lair? Especially without a monitor we'd never know if something was wrong. This is the best solution Shego."

"Fine, fine she can stay in my room for now."

Drakken had sense enough to not gloat at the moment, so he simply contented himself with a quick grin as Shego laid Kim down in the crib, adjusting the blanket so she was fully covered and warm. "Alright, now what did you mean when you said you have food sort of?"

"Yes, well about that. You see, I have enough food to last us three years, I figured that after that time enough of the heat will have worn off that we can head off somewhere so we can resupply."

"Ok, so we're laying low so the Turbo Nerd can't track our movements."

"Well, according to my research on babies, babies that are raised on formula are not as healthy or capable as those that are raised on breast milk."

"What the hell are you rambling about? Where did you even hear that?"

"It was in a medical journal, that's where!"

"Oh yeah? Which one?"

"The one with all the medical stuff in it, regardless the point is that if we want to raise Kim Possible to be the best that she can be than she is going to have to be breastfed."

"Well, I hate to break it to ya Doc but I'm not exactly lactating so I guess that plan is out." Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that Drakken was holding up a bottle of pills. "What are those?"

"Well, Shego these are hormone treatments, more specifically metaclopramide. These will allow you to produce milk and you can then feed Miss Possible, it's very simple really."

PHWOOSH!

BOOM!

A the distinct sound of Shego igniting her plasma right before blasting him with a fire ball sent the blue doctor flying out of the room to slump against the far wall. The last thought to cross his mind was Ha! You woke up the baby he then gave into the merciful blackness that shielded him from the now wailing baby.


End file.
